


Falling for You (Bruchlandungen)

by Charena



Series: Quarterback-Series [4]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Als Murdock sich bei einem Job verletzt, kümmern sich seine Freunde um ihn. Alles also wie sonst – bis Face eine Bemerkung macht, die eine Reaktion hervorruft, mit der er nicht gerechnet hat.





	Falling for You (Bruchlandungen)

Titel: Falling for You (Bruchlandungen)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2017)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: Season 3 (zur zeitlichen Orientierung)  
Wörter: 8883  
Charaktere: John „Hannibal“ Smith, HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck, Bosco „BA“ Baracus, Originalcharaktere nach Bedarf  
Pairing: Face/Murdock einseitig  
Rating: AU, slash, pg12  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Als Murdock sich bei einem Job verletzt, kümmern sich seine Freunde um ihn. Alles also wie sonst – bis Face eine Bemerkung macht, die eine Reaktion hervorruft, mit der er nicht gerechnet hat. 

Fortsetzung zu: „Everybody loves the Quarterback“, „Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates“ und „Von Bleienten und Mickey Mäusen“.

Anmerkung: Warum das schon wieder eine hurt/comfort-Story ist? Weil, wie man z.B. in der A-Team Episode „Curtain Call“ und auch in diversen anderen Serien sehen kann , ist es offenbar nur dann okay, sich umeinander zu kümmern und „Gefühle zu zeigen“, wenn jemand verletzt ist. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Murdock? Hast du deinen gottverdammten Verstand jetzt ganz verloren!“

Oh. Face war wirklich wütend auf ihn. Jemand, der in einem katholischen Waisenhaus von Nonnen und Priestern erzogen worden war, verwendete solche Ausdrücke nur, wenn er wirklich-wirklich-sehr-wirklich und ausgesprochen sauer auf jemand anderen war. Zu dumm, dass er dieser andere sein musste... Murdock versuchte den Schmerz in seiner linken Körperhälfte zu ignorieren, als er auf den Rücken rollte und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. 

„Awww, Facey, wie schnell du vergisst“, antwortete er mit Quietschestimme – was teilweise auch damit zu tun hatte, dass ihm der Aufprall den Atem genommen hatte, bevor er sie zu einer bemerkenswert guten (wenn er selbst so sagen durfte) Imitation von BAs Grollen senkte. „Der Idiot hat keinen Verstand, den er verlieren kann.“

Face warf einen Blick zu Hannibal und BA, die soeben dem Letzten der „Bösen“ einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin verpassten, kniete sich dann neben den Piloten und legte das Gewehr beiseite. Er ignorierte die Hand, die Murdock ihm entgegenhielt, eine wortlose Aufforderung, ihm auf die Beine zu helfen und riss stattdessen seine Lederjacke auf, schob das karierte, nicht zugeknöpfte Hemd zur Seite. Kein Blut auf dem gelben T-Shirt, das er darunter trug. Keine offensichtlichen Wunden. Aber das schloss innere Verletzungen und gebrochene Knochen natürlich nicht aus. 

Als Murdock kopfüber vom Dach fiel, direkt an ihm vorbei segelte, hatte Face tatsächlich einen Moment lang gedacht, dass es das war. Dass dieser Verrückte seinen letzten Stunt hingelegt hatte und fortan seine schlechten Witze Petrus erzählen konnte. Aber Murdock hatte mehr Leben, als ein Straßenkater und mehr Schutzengel, als auf einer Nadelspitze tanzen konnten. Er landete nicht auf dem Bürgersteig, sondern auf einem schmalen Streifen Rasen, der sich zwischen dem Gebäude und dem Gehweg befand. Der Erdboden, weich nach einigen Regentagen, hatte den Sturz zumindest ein wenig abgefedert.

Face, der auf dem obersten Absatz der Feuertreppe – im dritten Stock und das war noch circa zwei Meter tiefer als Murdock auf dem Dach – kauerte, das Gewehr im Anschlag, landete um ein Haar neben ihm, so schnell eilte er die Metallleiter hinab. 

Hannibal behielt wie immer alle ihre Positionen im Blick und machte eine Geste in seine Richtung, deutete dann auf Murdock. Das hieß, dass er und BA die Lage im Griff hatten und seine Rückendeckung im Moment nicht brauchten. 

„Er hat mich nicht getroffen“, japste der Pilot und versuchte halbherzig, Face‘ Hände weg zu stoßen, als der seine Rippen und seinen Arm abtastete. Er lachte plötzlich los. Das erinnerte ihn an einen Traum, den er einmal geträumt hatte – nur hatten sie da beide sehr viel weniger Kleidung an und Murdock fühlte sich nicht, als wäre er zuvor durch die Mangel gedreht worden.

Er versuchte das Lachen zurück zu halten, als Face sich irritiert aufrichtete und ihn diese strahlend-blauen Augen befremdet anstarrten. Es schien, als könne er überhaupt nicht mehr damit aufhören: ein schrilles, hysterisches Lachen, das sich über seine Lippen drängte, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und das hatte weniger mit seinen spätpubertären Gedanken zu tun, als damit… wie tief er gefallen war. Im doppelte Sinne der Worte. Da musste er vom Dach eines Hauses fallen, damit der Mann, den er liebte, ihn anfasste. 

„Murdock?“, fragte Face hörbar besorgt. „Murdock, ich sehe nicht, was so lustig daran ist, dass du einen Kopfsprung aus dem vierten Stock hingelegt hast!“ 

Er sah zu seinem Colonel hinüber, der gerade mit BA handliche Pakete aus den Typen schnürte, die sie angegriffen hatten. Schlägertypen von der gewöhnlichen Feld-und-Wiesen-Variante, die einen skrupellosen Geschäftsmann beschützten, der versuchte, einer Reihe von Familien die Häuser zu Spottpreisen abzukaufen, um eine gigantische Shoppingmall zu bauen. Eigentlich ein Job, den sie im Schlaf erledigen konnten. 

Ein paar Drohungen, die hin und her geworfen wurden. Ein vergeblicher Versuch heraus zu finden, wer sie waren. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver, während Face den Safe knackte und die Unterlagen stahl, in denen die Pläne haarklein festgehalten waren. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie dabei überrascht worden waren und sich ihren Weg freikämpfen mussten, war alles andere als überraschend. Face konnte die Manöver seines Colonels vorwärts, rückwärts und auf dem Kopf stehend herunter beten. 

Nur Murdock hatte sich wie immer als unberechenbarer Joker entpuppt und war plötzlich an einer unerwarteter Stelle aufgetaucht. Was hatte er überhaupt auf dem Dach verloren? Hannibal hatte ihn doch am Ende der Straße als Wachposten abgestellt. 

Der Lachkrampf ließ nach, nur um durch einen Hustenanfall ersetzt zu werden. Als er endlich aufhörte, fiel es Murdock schwer, zu atmen. Und jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an, als rammten winzige, glühende Messer in seine Seite. „Facey“, flüsterte er heiser und hatte sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zurück. „Ich dachte, du hast ihn nicht gesehen.“

„Wen meinst du? Den Typen auf dem Dach?“ Murdock hatte seine Mütze beim Fallen verloren. Face strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zurück und fühlte unauffällig seine Temperatur. Seine Haut war kalt und klamm. „Wir wussten von dem Typen auf dem Dach, Murdock.“

„Es… es sah so aus als…“ Murdock hustete erneut. „…würde er auf dich schießen wollen“, verteidigte er sich. 

Hannibal trat zu ihnen. BA blieb als Wache neben den verschnürten Schlägern stehen. „Dazu hätte er über die Dachkante hängen und sich mit den Füßen festhalten müssen, Murdock. Und dieses Kunststück habe ich noch niemanden fertigbringen sehen.“ Seine scharfen Augen musterten Murdock. „Wir werden noch darüber sprechen, dass du dich nicht an meine Anweisung gehalten hast. Kannst du aufstehen? Wir sollten nicht länger hier bleiben. Irgendjemand hat sicher längst die Polizei gerufen.“ 

Mit der Unterstützung der beiden anderen Männer, die ihn kurzerhand unter die Schultern fassten, kam Murdock auf die Beine. Er machte sich fast sofort aus ihrem Griff los und blieb schwankend, aber aus eigener Kraft aufrecht, stehend. 

„Er hat dich also nicht getroffen, ja?“, meinte Face bitter und deutete auf das Einschussloch in Murdocks Hosenaufschlag. Er bückte sich hastig nach seinem Gewehr und der Mütze des Piloten, verbarg so den Ausdruck des Entsetzens in seinen Augen vor den anderen.

„Oh, Mann! Die war noch so gut wie neu“, beklagte sich Murdock matt. „Aber ich habe ihn mit seinem eigenen Gewehr bewusstlos geschlagen.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Corvette. 

Und dann war er über ein Kabel gestolpert, das jemand vermutlich illegal verlegt hatte, um eine Antenne anzuzapfen und stürzte über die Dachkante, von der er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie dicht er davor stand. Nicht einer seiner besseren Momente, zugegeben. Immerhin schaffte er es, sich soweit im Fallen zu drehen, dass er nicht mit dem Kopf zuerst aufschlug, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie. Vielleicht irgendein Instinkt, den er während der Fallschirmspringerausbildung entwickelt hatte… Hannibal könnte es ihm möglicherweise erklären. Aber er fragte besser nicht danach, bis der Colonel wieder bessere Laune hatte.

„Um dann vom Dach zu fallen, großartige Leistung“, schimpfte Face, und echote damit unbewusst seine Gedanken. „Wie hast du nur...“

Das Heulen einer Polizeisirene in der Ferne, aber rasch näher kommend, unterbrach ihn. 

„Sie spielen unser Lied, Kinder.“ Hannibal wechselte die Zigarre von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen. „Wir treffen uns in dreißig Minuten im Motel. Ich will mich persönlich überzeugen, dass sich keiner von diesen Mistkerlen aus der Verantwortung zieht, bevor wir nach Hause fahren. Face, hast du die Unterlagen aus dem Safe?“

„Natürlich, Hannibal.“ Face hielt einen Aktenkoffer hoch, den er vor dem Angriff im Kofferraum verstaut hatte. „Ich binde noch eine hübsche Schleife darum und liefere sie beim Staatsanwalt des Countys ab. Das sollte reichen, damit sie eine Weile gesiebte Luft atmen.“ Er packte das Gewehr in den Kofferraum und verschloss diesen wieder sorgfältig.

Die Polizeisirenen wurden lauter.

BA drückte ungeduldig auf die Hupe und Hannibal nickte ihnen zu, stieg in den Van.

Face stellte den Koffer hinter dem Fahrersitz der Corvette ab und beobachtete Murdock, der sich langsam in Richtung Beifahrerseite vortastete, immer eine Hand am Fahrzeug, um Halt zu finden. „Wir halten besser an einem Drugstore an“, meinte er. „Ich glaube, wir haben keine...“

„Murdock! Du fährst mit uns“, unterbrach Hannibal ihn. „Du kannst ohne ihn einkaufen, Face.“

„Aber wieso…?“, setzte Peck an.

„Soll ich einen Befehl daraus machen?“, schnarrte der Colonel. 

Der Pilot schien nicht darauf warten zu wollen. Zweimal am Tag Befehlsverweigerung war auch für ihn zu viel. Er wechselte den Kurs und kletterte in den Van, die Zähne zusammenbeißend, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen, als sich seine geprellten Muskeln bemerkbar machten. Er fiel förmlich in den Sitz und zerrte die Seitentür des Vans zu, während BA nicht länger wartete und aufs Gas trat. 

Steinchen spritzten auf, als die Reifen durchdrehten, bevor sie ordentlichen Grip fanden und der Van wie eine Raubkatze vorwärts schoss. 

Face beschwerte sich über die mangelnde Rücksichtnahme auf ihn – ein paar der Steine trafen die Corvette an der Seite – und über die Kosten von Lackreparaturen im Allgemeinen, obwohl es niemand gab, der ihn hören konnte. Doch da in diesem Moment das erste Polizeiauto um die Ecke bog, schwang er sich schleunigst in den Sportwagen und machte sich aus dem Staub, ohne länger nach verräterischen Dellen im Metall zu suchen.

Hannibal wollte vermutlich die Fahrt gleich nutzen, um sich Murdock genauer anzusehen. Er hatte die meiste Erfahrung mit Feldmedizin. Das machte Sinn. Trotzdem wollte ein Teil von ihm den Piloten an seiner Seite wissen, seine Stimme hören, sich vergewissern, dass sie wieder einmal dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen waren. Und zwar beide.

Face gab Gas und begann im Kopf eine Liste zu erstellen, was sie alles benötigten. Mit der Corvette sollte er vor den anderen im Motel sein, selbst mit einem Zwischenstopp zum Einkaufen.

 

###

 

Hannibal wechselte einen Blick mit BA, der zustimmend nickte. Dann drehte er seinen Sitz nach hinten, stand auf, sich einen Moment am Fahrersitz festhaltend, als es ruckelnd um eine Kurve ging, bevor er nach hinten trat und sich auf den Sitz neben Murdocks setzte. 

Er nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund und musterte den Piloten, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte, die Augen geschlossen hielt und die Hand gegen seine linke Seite presste. „Ich würde ja fragen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, aber ich habe eine Ahnung, was es war.“

„Ich habe ehrlich gedacht, dass Face ihn nicht gesehen hat, Colonel.“ Murdocks Stimme klang gepresst. „Ich habe mich geirrt. Kommt so schnell nicht mehr vor. Versprochen. Dazu tut es zu weh.“

„Im Motel legen wir dich erst mal auf Eis“, erwiderte Hannibal. Eine feine Schweißschicht glitzerte auf der Stirn des Piloten. 

Der Pilot öffnete das rechte Auge. „Awww, Colonel, ist das nicht eine sehr drastische Strafe für einen dummen Unfall“, mokierte er. „Ich habe doch versprochen, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein und nicht mehr ohne Flugzeug abzustürzen. Oder zumindest immer einen Fallschirm zu tragen.“ 

Smith schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das Eis wird gegen die Schwellung helfen und gegen die Schmerzen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dir Aspirin zu geben, falls du innere Verletzungen hast. Stell dich besser auf eine unangenehme Nacht ein.“ Das musste er Murdock eigentlich nicht erst sagen. Sie waren alle vier alte Profis, was Verletzungen unterschiedlichster Art betraf. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen sollte, das ihm wirklich auf dem Herzen lag.

Murdock schloss das Auge wieder. „Ich hätte das für jeden von euch gemacht, Hannibal“, sagte er leise.

Es sollte ihn nicht mehr überraschen, dass der jüngere Mann erstaunlich oft genau wusste, was er dachte. „Das weiß ich, Captain. Aber wir wissen beide, dass du bereit bist, für Face noch ein klein wenig weiter zu gehen.“ 

Und das war immer schon so gewesen, zurück bis in die Tage vor ihrer Verurteilung. Es hatte Face nie große Schwierigkeiten bereitet, sich Murdocks Unterstützung und Hilfe bei einer hirnrissigen Idee zu sichern und den Piloten für irgendein riskantes Geschäft einzuspannen, das Hannibal ihm verboten hätte – wäre er darüber informiert gewesen. 

Natürlich hatte er damals schon gesehen, wie sehr sich der junge Pilot nach der Kameraderie, der Aufmerksamkeit – und ja, der Zuneigung – sehnte, die sein charmanter Versorgungsoffizier so freigiebig verteilte. Er hatte damals Ray gebeten, sich gelegentlich Murdocks anzunehmen. Beide waren auf Farmen aufgewachsen, was Ray einen Anknüpfungspunkt bot. 

Verzichten wollte er auf den Piloten aber wegen einer dummen Schuljungenschwärmerei auch nicht. Zumal Face durchaus im Laufe der Zeit einen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Murdock entwickelte, der ihn ein wenig verantwortungsbewusster werden ließ. Nicht zuletzt profitierte Murdock selbst auch davon, denn es sprach sich herum, dass der schlaksige Pilot ein Freund von Face war und niemand wollte sich gerne, selbst indirekt, mit dem Mann anlegen, der einfach alles besorgen konnte, wenn der Preis stimmte. 

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Murdocks Gesicht, oder vielleicht waren es die Schmerzen. „Eines der großen Geheimnisse des Lebens ist, dass alles was wir für andere tun, wert ist getan zu werden.“

„Wenn du noch einmal Lewis Carroll zitierst, gebe ich BA deinen Bücherei-Ausweis“, drohte Hannibal scherzend. „Und du weißt, was dann passiert.“

„Er lässt mich ihn aufessen.“ Murdock lächelte trotz der Schmerzen. „Ohne Senf.“

„Genau, Captain. Und jetzt ruh‘ dich aus, bis wir im Motel sind und ich mir genau ansehen kann, ob keine deiner Rippen gebrochen ist.“

„Ich weiß, wie sich gebrochene Rippen anfühlen, Colonel. Das würde weniger weh tun. Im Moment fühle ich mich wie... ein Omelette, Hannibal.“ Seine Stimme brach über den letzten Worten. 

„Ich weiß.“ Hannibal drückte seinen unverletzten Arm, bevor er aufstand und sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz begab. 

„Diese Typen landen wirklich besser hinter Gitter, Hannibal“, brummte BA, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden. Es gab hier ein paar fiese Schlaglöcher, die er vermeiden wollte, damit Murdock nicht unnötig durchgeschüttelt wurde. „Sonst bekommt der Koch ein Trinkgeld von mir, das sich gewaschen hat. Das verspreche ich.“

Natürlich hatte BA ihr Gespräch verfolgt. Hannibal grinste humorlos. „Du musst dich hinten anstellen, BA“, erwiderte er nur. „Privilegien des Ranges.“

 

###

 

Tatsächlich war Face vor den anderen im Motel, wenn auch nur um knappe fünf Minuten. 

Allerdings lange genug, um vor ihren Zimmern – zwei Doppelzimmer, nebeneinander liegend, mit direktem Zugang zum Parkplatz und von der Rezeption aus nicht einsehbar – ungeduldig auf und ab zu gehen. 

Endlich parkte der Van in einer schattigen Ecke und Hannibal stieg aus. Er öffnete die Schiebetür an der Seite und half Murdock heraus. Den Arm des Piloten über seine eigenen Schultern drapiert und seinen Arm um Murdocks Taille gelegt, stützte er ihn, während sich der jüngere Mann mit der unverletzten Seite gegen ihn lehnte. 

Face stellte die Papiertüten mit seinen Einkäufen vor der Tür des Zimmers ab, das sich Murdock und BA teilten - er selbst und Hannibal waren nebenan untergebracht – und schwang sich über das Geländer, das den Parkplatz abtrennte. 

Er lief ihnen entgegen und bot Murdock seine Schulter als zweite Stütze an, was der Pilot gerne annahm. Peck legte den Arm um seine Mitte, warf Hannibal einen Blick zu und zwischen sich bugsierten sie Murdock so rasch und so schonend wie möglich über den Parkplatz und in sein Motelzimmer. BA hielt neben dem Van Ausschau nach neugierigen Blicken. 

Das Motel war schäbig genug, um hauptsächlich Geschäftsreisende, Kraftfahrer und die eine oder andere Prostituierte mit Freiern zu beherbergen – was bedeutete, die meisten anderen Gäste kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, nicht um die von Fremden. 

Trotzdem mussten sie natürlich weiterhin vorsichtig sein. Nach all den Jahren war das so selbstverständlich für sie geworden, wie zu atmen. 

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen sank Murdock auf das nächstbeste Bett. Hannibals Hand auf seiner Schulter stoppte ihn, als er sich hinlegen wollte. 

„Es ist besser, wenn du vorerst sitzen bleibst. Es sollte dir das Atmen erleichtern.“ Hannibal sah Face an. „Wie wäre es mit ein paar Kissen, Face? Hast du vor, Wurzeln zu schlagen?“ 

Face wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und riss die Kissen vom zweiten Bett, er stopfte sie zusammen mit den bereits vorhandenen in Murdocks Rücken, bevor er hinüber in sein eigenes Zimmer flitzte, um das besonders weiche Kissen zu holen, dass er der Rezeptionistin abgeschwatzt hatte. 

Er hasste die Knitterfalten, die die meisten, zu harten Motelkissen hatten – die hinterließen hässliche Abdrücke in seinem Gesicht. Und man wusste nie sicher, ob die tatsächlich wieder ganz verschwanden. Die Bedeutung guter Kissen wurde enorm unterschätzt.

Das Kissen unter dem einen Arm, die Papiertüten unter dem anderen, kam er zurück. Hannibal hatte inzwischen Murdock geholfen, seine Jacke und das karierte Hemd auszuziehen, das er darunter trug. Das T-Shirt erwies sich als schwieriger. Der Versuch, seinen Arm so weit anzuheben, dass Hannibal es ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte, brachte den Piloten zum Wimmern. 

Der Colonel überlegte einen Moment, dann zog er ein Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche und klappte die längste Klinge aus. „Entschuldige, Murdock, aber das muss jetzt sein.“ Ohne auf eine Reaktion des Piloten zu warten, packte er seinen Ärmel und schlitzte ihn bis zum Kragen auf. Etwas mehr Mühe bereitete ihm der Stoff an der Seite, doch schließlich gab auch die dortige Naht nach und er konnte das T-Shirt über Murdocks unverletzte Seite wegziehen. 

Die linke Hälfte von Murdocks Brustkorb leuchtete in einem ungesunden Rot, die Prellungen begannen sich an den Rändern bereits blau zu verfärben. Der Pilot lehnte sich in die Kissen hinter seinem Rücken und schloss die Augen. Dicke Schweißperlen zeigten sich auf seinem Gesicht. 

Hannibal tastete mit besorgter Miene seine Rippen ab. Es war ihm unverständlich, wie Murdock so dünn bleiben konnte. Sie fütterten ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, er lebte praktisch von Süßigkeiten und Fastfood und das Essen im Krankenhaus mochte eintönig sein, aber man achtete darauf, dass die Patienten genug Nahrung bekamen. Vermutlich war es seine Unfähigkeit, wirklich still sitzen zu können, seine quirlige Art. Der Enthusiasmus, mit dem er sich in alles stürzte. 

Wie alles an dem jungen Mann, täuschte auch hier der erste Blick. Unter der blassen Haut lagen die Muskeln eines Läufers, eines Athleten, die es Murdock erlaubten, sich bei ihrem Training-Parcours zu behaupten, obwohl er so viel Zeit eingesperrt im Krankenhaus verbrachte. Jetzt schienen sie seine Rippen vor Schlimmerem geschützt zu haben.

Er war sicher kein Arzt, aber unter seinen vorsichtigen Fingern schien sich nichts zu bewegen, was sich nicht bewegen sollte. Das deutete darauf hin, dass nichts gebrochen war.

Face schob vorsichtig sein Kissen hinter Murdocks Kopf, fischte dann ein Taschentuch (mit Monogramm) aus der Innentasche seines Sportjacketts und wischte ihm den Schweiß ab. 

„Idiot“, wisperte er, als er sich dabei über den Piloten beugte.

Murdock öffnete die Lider und brachte ein mattes Lächeln zustande. „Ich liebe dich auch, Facey“, flüsterte er. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn mit so viel Vertrauen an...

„Lieutenant!“

Face schreckte hoch, als Hannibals Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr ertönte. „Was?“, fragte er und brach den Blickkontakt.

„Wir brauchen Handtücher. Und Eis.“ 

Noch mehr Eis als dasjenige, dass bereits in seiner Stimme klirrte? Hannibal musste wirklich sauer sein. Aber warum auf ihn? Er konnte doch nichts für Murdocks Leichtsinn. 

Face zog die Hand mit dem Taschentuch weg und richtete sich auf. „Kann BA nicht…?“ Er verschluckte den Rest der Frage, als ihn ein kühler Blick aus den eisblauen Augen traf, der eigentlich ausreichen sollte, das komplette Zimmer mit Raureif zu überziehen.

„BA achtet darauf, dass uns niemand gefolgt ist. Was hast du eingekauft?“, fuhr Hannibal fort, als hätte Face ihn nie unterbrochen. 

„Uh. Salbe. Elastische Bandagen. Kompressen und Ibuprofen gegen die Schmerzen.“ Während Face sprach, holte er eine kleine Tüte aus der Papiertüte und reihte die angesprochenen Dinge auf dem Schubladenschrank gegenüber dem Bett auf. „Lebensmittel und Getränke.“

„Gut. Zuerst kühlen wir die Prellungen.“ Hannibal sah ihn an. „Das ist dein Stichwort, Face.“

„Richtig. Eis.“ Face schnappte sich den Eiskübel und öffnete die Tür. 

„Und Face?“, hielt ihn Hannibal einen Moment zurück. 

„Ja?“ Er sah über die Schulter, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. 

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, kannst du BAs Sachen in dein Zimmer und meine Sachen in diesen Raum bringen. Ich schlafe heute Nacht hier und behalte Murdock im Auge.“ Der Colonel begann, die verknoteten Schnürsenkel von Murdocks Chucks zu lösen. 

Einen Moment lang war Face versucht, dagegen zu protestieren, doch der Unterton in Hannibals Stimme machte deutlich, dass der Colonel eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er verließ das Motelzimmer ohne weitere Einwände.

„Du solltest ihn nicht meinetwegen bestrafen, Hannibal“, kam es leise von Murdock. „Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass ich nicht aufgepasst habe.“

Vielleicht doch. Nein, es wäre unfair Face gegenüber, der schließlich nichts von dem Dilemma wusste, in dem sie steckten. 

Laut sagte Hannibal: „Ich gebe dir gleich ein wenig von dem Ibuprofen. Aber erst, nachdem wir deine Prellungen gekühlt haben. Dann solltest du etwas essen. Irgendetwas leichtes, und ohne Zucker. Das heißt, keine Twinkies und keine Limonade, klar? Und danach solltest du versuchen, zu schlafen. Aber ich will es sofort wissen, wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer werden sollten oder du Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen hast, verstanden? Keine falsche Rücksichtnahme, Murdock. Ich werde die ganze Zeit über hier sein. Anderenfalls stecken wir dich in den Van und fahren dich zum nächsten Krankenhaus.“ Hannibal sah ihn streng an. „Ist das klar, Murdock?“

„Ja, Sir“, erwiderte der Pilot und schloss die Augen. 

Abgetragene Chucks polterten auf das abgewetzte, billige Linoleum. Weiße Sportsocken folgten ihnen, dann zog Smith die Tagesdecke über Murdocks Beine. Er hatte es so bequem, wie das im Moment möglich war.

Hannibal griff automatisch nach einer Zigarre. Ließ sie aber in seiner Brusttasche stecken. Das konnte bis später warten. 

Er musterte Murdock. Die Narben am Körper des jüngeren Mannes sprachen dafür, wie viel er schon für andere geopfert hatte. Und wie wenig Wert er sich selbst zugestand. 

Kaum mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen, seit Murdock sich schützend vor ihn geworfen hatte und von einer Kugel getroffen wurde, die Hannibal mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit getötet hätte. Eine Kugel, die er nicht gesehen hatte, weil er dem Angreifer den Rücken zuwandte. Sie traf den Piloten hoch an der Schulter, der Blutverlust und eine einsetzende Infektion brachten ihn fast um, während sie gleichzeitig vor Decker fliehen mussten. 

Die hässliche Narbe erschien ihm wie ein Ausrufezeichen, obwohl er sicherlich nicht an diesen Tag erinnert werden musste. Hannibal drehte nachdenklich die Zigarre zwischen den Fingern. 

Die Tür ging auf und Face trat voll bepackt in den Raum. „Eis.“ Er hielt den Plastikeimer hoch. „Handtücher.“ Er ließ den Stapel aufs Bett fallen, neben Murdocks Beine. „Deine Tasche.“ Triumphierend sah er Hannibal an. „Und alles in fünf Minuten.“

„Mach dir nichts daraus, wir werden alle langsamer im Alter“, entgegnete Smith trocken und nahm Face den Eiskübel ab. Er begann aus Eiswürfeln und einem Handtuch eine Kompresse zu falten. 

„Face-O. Zero. Colonel. Eins.“ Murdocks leises Lachen ging in Husten über. „Das war eine Bruchlandung, Muchacho.“

„Lacht ihr nur“, empörte sich Face. „Ihr habt ja auch nichts zu verlieren.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Du wirst gleich etwas verlieren, wenn du weiterhin im Weg stehst.“ Hannibal sah ihn auffordernd an. „Wartest du auf eine Einladung? Hilf mir mit den Kompressen.“ 

Gemeinsam verpackten sie Murdocks Oberkörper und linke Schulter in Eispacks. Eine besonders hässliche Prellung fand sich direkt um und über dem Hüftknochen. 

„Fünfzehn Minuten reichen für den Anfang.“ Hannibal warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Okay, Murdock? Ist es zu kalt?“

„Oh, Colonel, ich stelle mir einfach vor, dass Facey mich doch noch mit zu dem tollen Skiurlaub nach Aspen genommen hat, von dem er uns erzählt hat.“ Murdock grinste. „Obwohl ich jetzt lieber das Kaminfeuer und das Bärenfell hätte.“

„Es war Lammfell“, korrigierte Face automatisch. „Bärenfelle sind so letztes Jahrhundert.“ Er schob eine ins Rutschen geratene Kompresse zurück an ihren Platz. „Außerdem kannst du überhaupt nicht Ski laufen.“

„Ich könnte es lernen. Denkst du nicht, ich könnten es lernen, Face?“ Murdocks Zähne klapperten ein wenig. „Ist es wie Fliegen? Ich wette, es ist wie fliegen.“ 

Face nahm Murdocks Lederjacke, klopfte ein paar Erdkrümel davon ab und breitete sie über seinen Oberkörper. Er drückte Murdocks unverletzte Schulter und erhielt dafür ein dankbares Lächeln. „Wenn du mir versprichst, keine Kopfsprünge mehr von Dächern zu machen, nehme ich dich im nächsten Winter mit auf ein Wochenende nach Aspen. Wir können ein Paar Schneehasen zur Gesellschaft mitnehmen. Oder nicht. Ja, besser nicht. Wir brauchen die Zeit, um dir Ski laufen beizubringen. Es wird dir gefallen. Man kann noch mehr von den Reichen und Schönen in ihrem natürlichen Habitat sehen als in Bel Air.“ 

„Bis dahin schlage ich vor, du gibst Murdock etwas zu essen und eine der Schmerztabletten“, unterbrach Hannibal die Reiseplanungen. „Kein Zucker, kein Koffein. Kein Fernseher. Ich will, dass du schläfst, Murdock.“ Er warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich gehe nachsehen, ob BA etwas aufgefallen ist.“

„Großartig. Ich wollte schon immer Krankenschwester spielen“, murrte Face erwartungsgemäß vor sich hin und kramte in den Einkaufstüten. 

Hannibal wechselte einen Blick mit Murdock und verließ den Raum.

„Garçon, die Tageskarte, bitte“, murmelte der Pilot. „Und eine Flasche des besten Champagners des Hauses. Die Eiswürfel liefere ich. Face, verwandle ich mich in einen Eiswürfel? Sag mir die Wahrheit.“

„Du verwandelst dich nicht in einen Eiswürfel, garantiert“, erwiderte Peck abgelenkt. Hatte er etwas vergessen?

„Ahhhhh, Misjöh“, kam es von dem Piloten, im Falsett und mit einem fürchterlich schrägen französischen Akzent. „Misjöh, Misjöh. Ich bin sicher, DAS sagen Sie zu all den hübschen Mädchen.“

„Die Auswahl war nicht besonders groß“, erwiderte Face geradezu entschuldigend und hielt ein Getränkepäckchen hoch, wie man es oft in Lunchpaketen von Kindern fand, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Du hast die Wahl zwischen Apfelsaft und Milch. Oder Wasser aus dem Wasserspender.“

„Apfelsaft. Den geben sie uns im Krankenhaus auch immer. Wegen der Vitamine.“ Murdock nahm mit der rechten Hand das Getränkepäckchen, in das Face bereits den Strohholm gestochen hatte. „Natürlich weiß man da nie, was sie einem alles sonst noch so rein mischen. Sogar Mini-U-Boote und die schwirren dann durch dich hindurch, in alle Ritzen und Ecken. Das habe ich selbst gesehen, Facey.“

Face knackte den kindersicheren Verschluss der Pillendose und schüttelte ein Ibuprofen in seine Handfläche. „Das hast du in einem Film gesehen, das war nicht echt.“ Er trat zum Bett. „Hier. Gegen die Schmerzen und die Schwellungen.“ Jemand, der Murdock nicht kannte, musste denken, der Pilot redete wirr. Aber für Face klang er ziemlich normal. Wie immer segelte Murdock durch seine eigene Ebene der Realität, aber zumindest befanden sie sich in der gleichen Dimension.

Anstatt die Tablette zu nehmen, sperrte Murdock wie ein Vogelbaby den Mund auf. Face verdrehte die Augen und ließ das Medikament auf seine Zunge fallen. 

„Nun, sie hatten nur abgepacktes Essen an der Kasse“, sagte Face und beobachtete genau, ob der Pilot die Tablette auch tatsächlich schluckte oder nur so tat. Er hatte ein eigenwilliges Verhältnis zu Pillen, selbst in solchen Situationen. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Sorte Sandwich es ist, ich habe die ohne grüne Punkte genommen.“ Er begann eines der Brote aus der Verpackungsfolie zu wickeln. 

„Oh, aber Facey, die grünen Punkte sind doch immer das beste daran“, gab Murdock in nörglerischem Tonfall zurück. „Wenn man Glück hat, sprechen sie sogar mit einem.“

„Wenn du brav bist, besorge ich dir später deine Lieblingspizza.“ Face nahm ihm das leere Apfelsaftpäckchen ab und drückte ihm dafür das Sandwich in die Hand. „Ohne grüne Punkte.“

„Awwww, Face. Du bist ja wie eine Mutter zu mir.“ Murdock grinste ihn und biss von dem Sandwich ab. 

Face fand schon allein den Geruch wenig appetitanregend – aber von einem Mann, der selbst an Seife und von Farbe naschte, konnte man ja auch nicht erwarten, dass er ein Gourmet war...

 

###

 

Das Spiel mit den Eispacks wiederholten sie alle drei Stunden, bis schließlich Hannibal erklärte, dass es für heute genug war und allen Ruhe verordnete.

Face besorgte Pizza – natürlich mit Pilzen und Peperoni für den Piloten, mit allem außer Anchovis für den Rest des Teams – und brachte sein Stethoskop aus dem Kofferraum der Corvette mit, das üblicherweise er zum Knacken von Safetüren benutzte. 

„Murdock, ich kann nichts hören, wenn du nicht für einen Moment aufhörst, zu kauen“, ermahnte Hannibal den Piloten, als er versuchte, seine Lungen abzuhören. 

„Es geht mir viel besser, Colonel“, protestierte Murdock. Er warf einen Blick auf BA, der schweigend seine Pizza aß. „Knurr mich an, Großer. Ich habe Entzugserscheinungen, wenn du so nett zu mir bist.“ Er warf ihm einen Kussmund zu. 

Tatsächlich sandte BA ein gutmütiges Grollen in Murdocks Richtung, was ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Piloten zauberte. 

Trotz des Enthusiasmus mit dem er seine Pizza verschlang, konnte man ihm aber ansehen, dass ihm die Anstrengungen des Tages – und vermutlich auch die Schmerzmittel – zu schaffen machten. Murdock wirkte wie ein Kind, gleichzeitig hyperaktiv und übermüdet, das jeden Moment einfach vornüber kippen und einschlafen mochte. 

Face wurde zu „Küchendienst“ verdonnert und machte sich unter Protest daran, die leeren Pizzakartons und Limonadenflaschen zu entsorgen. 

BA packte wortkarg seine Sachen und zog in das andere Zimmer um, damit Hannibal sein Bett übernehmen konnte. 

Hannibal holte eine Verdauungszigarre aus seiner Jacke und unternahm einen Rundgang ums Motel, nach dem Rechten sehend. Zwar hatte es weiterhin keine Anzeichen gegeben, dass jemand wusste, wo sie waren, aber es konnte nie schaden, wachsam zu bleiben.

Die letzten Abfälle entsorgt, wusch Face sich die Hände im Bad und ging zum Bett, um Murdock trotz Einspruchs die Fernbedienung abzunehmen und den Apparat abzuschalten. 

„Der Colonel schickt mich extra Strafrunden laufen, wenn du nicht bald schläfst.“ Er zog die Tagesdecke bis zu den Schultern seines Freundes hoch, verdeckte die Prellungen, die trotz des Kühlens inzwischen schlimmer aussahen als am Anfang. Das Eis half, aber man konnte damit keine Wunder vollbringen. Das wusste er aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas für dich tun? Soll ich das Licht anlassen?“ Er deutete auf eine wirklich hässliche Lampe, behängt mit Perlen, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. 

Murdock nickte zögernd. „Bleibst du, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“

„Natürlich.“ Face löschte das Deckenlicht, ließ die Lampe an und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Hey, Murdock?“, meinte er nach einer Weile leise. „Was du heute gemacht hast, war vollkommen verrückt und du weißt, was ich meine, nicht gut verrückt. Aber ich weiß, dass du es getan hast, weil du dachtest, ich wäre in Gefahr. Und dafür...“ Er holte tief Luft. „Danke, Murdock.“ Face sah auf, als keine Antwort kam. Der Pilot hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien eingeschlafen zu sein. „Danke für alles.“ Er drückte Murdocks Arm. 

Als Hannibal von seinem Rundgang zurückkam, lehnte Murdock gegen Face, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelegt. 

„Es war nicht meine Idee, Hannibal.“ Face hob die andere Schulter. „Er ist gerade eingeschlafen.“

„Gut.“ Der Colonel zog seine Handschuhe aus. „In diesem Fall kannst du gleich die erste Wache übernehmen. Weck mich nicht vor halb zwei.“ Er trat zum anderen Bett, zog Jacke und Stiefel aus, und machte es sich ohne weitere Umstände bequem. 

Face schnitt eine Grimasse. Eigentlich hatte er nicht geplant, so lange zu bleiben. Um elf machte nämlich die hübsche Rezeptionistin Feierabend und er wollte sich bei ihr für die Hilfe und die vielen extra Handtücher bedanken…

„Face-O. Zero. Colonel. Dos“, gluckste Murdock.

Als Face den Kopf drehte, schien der Pilot weiter fest zu schlafen. „Bruchpilot“, wisperte er zurück.

„Wenn ihr Mädels mit tratschen fertig seid, würde ich gerne eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen“, raunzte Hannibal, nicht mal besonders unfreundlich. 

Seufzend legte Face den Arm um Murdocks Schultern und richtete sich auf eine neuerliche Nacht ein, in der nichts nach seinen Plänen lief. Er würde einen Entschuldigungsblumenstrauß mit Karte für die Rezeptionistin hinterlegen lassen. Genau. Sobald ihm wieder einfiel, wie sie hieß. 

 

###

 

Der folgende Tag verlief sehr ruhig. Alle paar Stunden behandelten sie Murdocks Prellungen mit Kompressen, zuerst mit Eis, später mit warmem Wasser. 

Hannibal ließ ihn vor dem Mittagessen zum ersten Mal länger aufstehen, als zu einem Abstecher auf die Toilette nötig, erlaubte Murdock zu duschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen. Der kurze Ausflug verursachte ihm allerdings sichtlich Schmerzen, weshalb ihn der Colonel nach dem Essen zurück ins Bett schickte und den Fernseher anstellte. 

BA zog es vor, beim Van zu bleiben und nach der Ursache für ein klickendes Geräusch zu fanden, dass der Motor angeblich von sich gab. Er behielt gleichzeitig ein Auge auf das, was auf dem Parkplatz und vor dem Motel stattfand.

Face brach zu einer weiteren Einkaufstour auf und lieferte die „gefundenen“ Dokumente als anonyme Spende bei der Staatsanwaltschaft ab. Er kam mit frischen Lebensmitteln, neuen „Fantastic Four“ Comics für Murdock und einem Stapel verschiedener Lokalzeitungen für den Colonel zurück, der sich gerne die „Kritiken“ ihrer Arbeit ansah. 

Die Verhaftung der Schlägertruppe hatte es in die Schlagzeilen geschafft. Glücklicherweise wurde nirgendwo erwähnt, dass dabei ein Mann vom Dach gefallen war. Das hätte womöglich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt. 

Später spielte er mit Murdock um die Erdnüsse aus der Minibar Karten und der Pilot ließ ihm die unvermeidlichen Schummeleien durchgehen. Zumindest so lange, bis Hannibal trocken anmerkte, er würde BA gleich bitten, ihn auf den Kopf zu stellen und so lange zu schütteln, bis auch das letzte Ass aus seinem Ärmel gerutscht war. 

Murdock aß die Erdnüsse allein, Face schmollte und der Colonel schmunzelte um seine kalte Zigarre herum. Egal, dass sein Lieutenant behauptete, er würde nur Betrügen, um in Übung zu bleiben – mit dem Piloten zu spielen war ungefähr so herausfordernd, wie auf einem Jahrmarkt am Schießstand Blechenten zu treffen, da Murdock sich nichts daraus machte, ob er gewann oder verlor. 

Dann erhielt Face doch noch die Chance auf sein Date mit der hübschen Rezeptionistin. 

Das Abendessen mit ihr endete allerdings halbwegs durch den Hauptgang, als Daria – er hatte sich schließlich an ihren Namen erinnert – plötzlich von einem sehr aufgebrachten Mann angesprochen wurde. Bevor Face ihm sagen konnte, dass er sich trollen sollte, rief Daria: „Mein Mann“ - und Face wählte den möglicherweise unehrenhaften, aber altbewährten Abgang durch die Küche. 

Mann, oh, Mann. Er ließ wirklich nach. Für gewöhnlich fand er lange vor diesem Moment heraus, ob eine Frau verheiratet war oder nicht. Die Verheirateten lohnten in der Regel das Risiko nicht, in der Hinsicht war Face ein mehrfach gebranntes Kind. 

Er fuhr zurück ins Motel - bekam einen Rüffel von BA, der viel von frühem Zu-Bett-Gehen hielt – und schlief ein paar Stunden, bevor er Hannibal ablöste. 

Strenggenommen war Murdocks Zustand nicht so ernst, dass nachts jemand auf ihn aufpassen musste, aber der Colonel wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. 

 

###

 

Der dritte Tag brachte ein wenig Abwechslung in das Leben des Teams. Die Lokalnachrichten in Radio und Fernsehen berichteten von Verhaftungen, einem aufgedecktem Skandal und spekulierten wild darüber, wer die Informationen ans Tageslicht gebracht hatte. 

Hannibal verkündete zufrieden ihren Auftrag als beendet und fuhr mit BA los, ihre Klienten zu besuchen und ihnen die gute Nachricht ebenfalls mitzuteilen. 

Face – mit Stubenarrest für seine Kapriolen bestraft, es hatte sich im Motel herum gesprochen, was passiert war – leistete Murdock Gesellschaft und gab sich dabei alle Mühe, wie ein schmollender Teenager zu wirken.

Murdock, der zur Abwechslung gerade weder tiefgekühlt noch gedämpft wurde, stieß ihn mit der Schulter an, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu nehmen. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du gerade kein Glück mit den Frauen, Facey“, meinte er. 

Peck musterte ihn. Er hatte nicht spöttisch geklungen – im Gegensatz zu Hannibal, der mit Spott nicht sparte. „Nun ja“, erwiderte er, den Arm um die Schultern des Piloten legend. „Ich habe ja immer noch dich.“ 

Murdock zuckte leicht zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

Ein Werbeblock unterbrach die Nachrichten und Face stand auf, verschwand ins Bad.

„Ja. Hast du. Immer“, murmelte Murdock bedrückt. Er zupfte an einem losen Faden an der Tagesdecke, auf der er saß. 

Wenn Hannibal zurückkam, würde er sicher sofort die Zelte abbrechen und nach L.A. heimkehren wollen. Vermutlich hatte er schon etwas Neues in Aussicht – aber vorerst bedeutete es für Murdock: zurück ins Krankenhaus. 

Zurück zu den Stimmen, den schlechten Träumen, Pillen und den anderen Verrückten. Dem Gefühl, ständig beobachtet zu werden. Das war keine Paranoia, auch wenn man ihm diese diagnostiziert hatte, sondern kam durch die Anwesenheit von Militärpolizisten. Sie waren nicht gezielt dort, um ihn zu beobachten – nach wie vor war es ein mehr oder weniger gut gehütetes Geheimnis, dass er zum A-Team gehörte, aber sowohl Lynch als auch Decker hatten schon im Krankenhaus herumgeschnüffelt, um heraus zu finden, ob er Kontakt zu ihnen hielt. 

Face kam zurück und Murdock gab vor, in die Werbung vertieft zu sein, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, was gerade beworben wurde. 

„Hey, ich habe nachgedacht.“ Face nahm auf der Bettkante Platz. 

„Hat es sehr weh getan?“, fragte Murdock lustlos. Vielleicht hatte Face noch ein Date und wollte, dass er ihn gegenüber Hannibal deckte, wenn er ohne Erlaubnis verschwand.

„Du könntest ein paar Tage bei mir wohnen“, fuhr Face fort, ohne auf den Einwurf zu achten. „Ich meine, wir sind schneller fertig geworden als gedacht. Sie erwarten dich nicht vor dem Wochenende zurück im Krankenhaus. Und du musst da nicht auftauchen, während du aussiehst, als wärst du gegen einen Bus gelaufen.“

„Face, wenn ich gegen einen Bus gelaufen wäre, würden wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen“, wandte Murdock ein. „Und nachdem du mich ausgeliehen hast, damit ich an einer experimentellen Behandlung teilnehme, könnte sich jemand wundern, warum ich beschädigt zurück komme.“

„Richtig. Das Szenario haben wir verwendet. Umso besser, wenn du noch ein paar Tage wartest.“ Face lächelte. „Komm schon, wir werden viel Spaß haben. Ich habe einige gute Ideen, wie wir Geld verdienen können, ohne dass jemand auf uns schießt. Du kannst mir helfen die Deals vorzubereiten.“

„Weiß Hannibal von diesen Ideen?“ Murdock grinste, als Face‘ Gesicht Bände sprach. „Okay, Buddy.“ Er stellte den Ton lauter, als das Ende des Werbeblocks angekündigt wurde. 

Damit schien alles geklärt und Face lehnte sich zurück, um auf Hannibals Rückkehr zu warten. Ab und an warf er einen Seitenblick auf Murdock. Er hatte etwas mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet. Der Pilot schien in letzter Zeit so ungern ins Krankenhaus zurück zu kehren, dass sie ihn sogar von dort abholten, wenn sie nicht fliegen mussten, einfach nur damit er sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlte. 

Vermutlich würde er Murdock nie ganz verstehen...

 

###

 

Der Colonel bestand darauf, dass Murdock mit ihnen im Van fuhr, zumindest bis sie Los Angeles erreichten und sich ihre Wege trennen würden. Die Enge in der Corvette - auch wenn Face betonte, der Sitz ließ sich nach hinten klappen – wäre alles andere als bequem gewesen.

Sie fuhren am frühen Nachmittag los und die ganze Nacht durch und erreichten im Morgengrauen Los Angeles. 

Bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, erinnerte Hannibal Face daran, sich regelmäßig zu melden. 

Murdock wirkte noch ein wenig verschlafen, als er vorsichtig auf dem Beifahrersitz der Corvette Platz nahm, doch als sie eine halbe Stunde später – es war noch zu früh für den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr – Face‘ neue Bleibe erreichten, war er munter.

Er begann Pläne für ein großartiges Frühstück zu machen. Erwartungen, die Face jedoch dämpfen musste, da er davon ausging, dass der Kühlschrank ziemlich leer war. Und nach der langen Fahrt hatte er keine Lust, einkaufen zu gehen. 

Eine Dusche und einen Kleiderwechsel später fand Face, dass er noch nicht müde genug war, um schlafen zu gehen. 

Also überließ er Murdock – der sich die Wartezeit damit vertrieben hatte, sich in dem Appartment umzusehen – das Badezimmer, machte eine Bestandsaufnahme seiner Küche und entdeckte eine Packung Frühstücksflocken, die wohl reichen mussten, bis er einkaufen ging. Er lieh sich eine Flasche Milch von der freundlichen älteren Dame, die einen Stock tiefer wohnte und war zurück, bevor das Plätschern der Dusche verklungen war. 

„Hey, Face. Sieh mal was ich gefunden habe!“ Lachend kam Murdock aus dem Badezimmer – in einem chinesischen Minikimono aus orangefarbener Seide, bestickt mit farbenfrohen Eisvögeln. Und ganz offenbar für jemand mit zierlicherer Figur gedacht, da er weit mehr entblößte als bedeckte. „Gehört der wirklich dir?“

Face fand, wenn man zu lange hinsah, lief man in Gefahr, mit der grellen Farbe sein Augenlicht zu schädigen. Rina musste ihn vergessen haben. Nein, mit ihr hatte er sich nur in Hotels getroffen, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, dass er auf Dienstreise in Los Angeles war und eigentlich in New York lebte. Oder gehörte das Ding vielleicht Sandy, die er am hauseigenen Pool getroffen hatte? Er erinnerte sich vage an ihren knappen Bikini. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich umzuziehen, bevor sie mit in seine Wohnung kam. War ihr Bikini nicht orange gewesen? Vielleicht hatte das Teil auch ein Vormieter vergessen. Das passierte bei möblierten Wohnungen schon mal…

„Wenn ich denken würde, dass du die Frage ernst meinst, wäre ich beleidigt.“ Face grinste. „Très chic , Murdock. Und jetzt zieht dir etwas anderes an. Wirklich, das ist nichts für dich. Vertrau mir.“

„Mir gefällt aber die Farbe. Wie ein Sonnenuntergang zum Anziehen. Und es sind Vögel drauf. Meine Compadres der Lüfte.“ Murdock drehte sich um die eigene Achse und Face schüttelte den Kopf. Durch die Drehung flatterte der Saum des Kimonos, der ohnehin kaum die Mitte von Murdocks Oberschenkeln erreichte, hoch und Face bekam Dinge zu sehen, die er nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit Hannibal sie einmal in einen schottischen Pub mitnahm, weil er unbedingt Lokalkolorit für eine Rolle brauchte. Dort fand ein Kilt-Wettbewerb in traditionellem Outfit statt. Zu später Stunde tanzten dann betrunkene Schotten – oder solche, die sich dafür hielten - in knappen Röcken auf Tischen und warfen haarige Beine in die Luft. 

Ein Anblick, der einen Mann leicht für den Rest seines Lebens traumatisieren konnte…

Diplomatisch ausgedrückt hatten Murdocks lange Beine ihn zwar schon das eine ums andere Mal davor gerettet, von BA am Kragen gepackt und wie ein ungezogener Welpe geschüttelt zu werden, aber einen Schönheitswettbewerb würde er mit ihnen nicht gewinnen. 

An der Innenseite seiner rechten Wade war eine gezackte Narbe zu sehen. 

Face stutzte, er wusste nur zu genau, woher die stammte.

Drei Tage Hongkong, gute dreizehn Jahre zuvor. Hannibal war mit einem Sonderauftrag dort und Face und Murdock begleiteten ihn. 

Die beiden jungen Amerikaner verbrachten den ersten Abend an der Hotelbar – wo Face nicht lange ohne weibliche Gesellschaft blieb. Murdocks Pilotenjacke erregte die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Männer, ebenfalls Ausländer. Face bekam nur am Rande mit, dass sie Frankokanadier und Vertreter einer Firma waren, die Holz schlug und Papier herstellte und dass sie in Verhandlungen mit Geschäftspartnern in Asien standen. Einer der Männer war selbst Pilot gewesen, sie fachsimpelten und luden Murdock zu Drinks ein. Fragen ihn, ob er an einem Job interessiert wäre, später, nach dem Krieg. Gute Piloten, die auch mit heiklen Situationen zurecht kämen, wären sehr begehrt im Holzgeschäft. Das Fällen und Abtransportieren von einzelnen Baumstämmen per Helikopter oder die Versorgung entlegener Camps waren stark im Kommen. 

Face bemerkte erst am nächsten Morgen, dass Murdock ebenfalls nicht in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer übernachtet hatte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Colonel zu informieren, obwohl er sich selbst damit Ärger einhandelte. Hannibal hatte ihnen nicht nur befohlen, im Hotel zu bleiben, sondern auch, sich nicht zu trennen. 

Sie machten sich auf die Suche und fanden den Piloten schlafend auf einer Parkbank, mehrere hundert Meter vom Hotel entfernt. Hannibal konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass Murdock verhaftet wurde. Die Polizisten, die im Park patrouillierten hatten kein Verständnis für betrunkene Ausländer, die glaubten, sich alles heraus nehmen zu können, doch es gelang dem Colonel, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Murdock nicht betrunken, sondern krank war. Und darüber hinaus verletzt. Die Handtellergroßen Blutflecken auf der Hose des Piloten überzeugten sie schließlich und sie überließen Murdock den beiden, mit der Ermahnung, ihn schnellstmöglich ins Hotel zu schaffen. 

Face organisierte ein Taxi – glücklicherweise sprach man hier überall Englisch – und gegen einen großzügigen Aufschlag brachte der Fahrer sie zum Hotel ohne sich an der benommenen, kaum ansprechbaren, blutigen Gestalt auf dem Rücksitz zu sehr zu stören. 

In ihrem Hotelzimmer fand Hannibal rasch die Ursache des Blutes. An der Innenseite von Murdocks Wade befand sich eine Wunde, die unzweifelhaft von Stacheldraht stammte. Murdock war viel zu groggy, um zu erklären, was passiert war, was Hannibal merkwürdig vorkam. Der Pilot trank kaum, selten etwas Stärkeres als Bier und er hatte keine anderen Drogen angerührt, seit er Hannibals Team zugeteilt worden war. 

Das Hotel besorgte einen „diskreten“ Arzt, der Murdock Blut abnahm und die Wunde an seinem Bein säuberte und nähte. Er gab ihm Antibiotika gegen eine Infektion und riet, den Verband regelmäßig zu wechseln. Natürlich hätten sie Murdock in ein Krankenhaus bringen können, doch dann wäre – was immer dem jungen Piloten zugestoßen war – Teil einer Akte geworden. Und Hannibal regelte solche Dinge lieber selbst. Sein Kommando, seine Verantwortung. 

Murdock verbrachte eineinhalb Tage fiebernd und mehr im Delirium als wach, erholte sich dann aber rasch. Ihm fehlte allerdings jede Erinnerung. Der Arzt bestätigte, dass sich in seinem Blut eine hohe Dosis eines illegalen Betäubungsmittels befunden hatte. 

Erst einige Monate später fanden sie heraus, dass die angeblichen Geschäftsmänner einem Ring angehörte, der Ausländer in Hongkong entführten und entweder Lösegeld erpresste oder versuchte, sie für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen. Da für einen Piloten, mochte er auch noch so gut sein, kaum Lösegeld zu erwarten war, benötigten sie wohl dringend jemanden, der fliegen konnte. Irgendwie war es Murdock gelungen, ihnen zu entkommen und er versuchte, sich trotz seines Zustandes zum Hotel durch zu schlagen. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte Murdock und holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. 

„Nur, dass du dieses Ding ausziehen solltest, bevor mir der Appetit aufs Frühstück völlig vergeht.“ Face deutete aufs Bad. „Und verbrenn es hinterher.“ Er kippte eine Portion zuckriger Flocken in einen tiefen Teller. „Hey, Murdock. Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dir die Beine zu rasieren?“ Er grinste. Es kam nichts zurück, obwohl er den Piloten noch hinter sich hören konnte – das bedeutete, er hatte es geschafft, ihn zu überraschen. Eine kleine Rache für die vielen Bemerkungen über seine Figur, die in letzter Zeit gefallen waren…

 

###

 

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen unaufgeregt. 

Face verbrachte viel Zeit am Telefon, koordinierte geschäftliche Mittagessen mit potentiellen Investoren seiner Filmgesellschaft - die nur auf dem Papier bestand – und offenbar dringend notwendigen Terminen beim Schneider, Frisör und bei der Maniküre. Für gewöhnlich hatte er eine „Sekretärin“, die Telefonate annahm und sich offiziell um solche Dinge kümmerte – doch Nickie, die diese Rolle in den letzten Monaten übernommen hatte, war vor drei Wochen mit einem Rodeoreiter durchgebrannt. 

Murdock vermied nach Möglichkeit, sich unnötig zu bewegen und arbeitete sich abwechselnd – meist auch gleichzeitig – durch den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes, des Bücherregals (das ebenfalls vom Vormieter stammte) und durch die vielen Sender, die der Fernseher empfangen konnte. 

Hannibal lud sich selbst zum Abendessen ein und erklärte den Zustand seiner Prellungen, die sich inzwischen schwarz-gelblich zu verfärben begannen, für zufriedenstellend. 

Am dritten Tag kam Face gutgelaunt von einem erfolgreichen Mittagessen in seine Wohnung zurück und fand seinen zeitweiligen Mitbewohner in der Küche – ausnahmsweise nicht damit beschäftigt, sein halbes Körpergewicht in Twinkies zu essen, sondern über Schulbücher gebeugt. Und das nicht alleine. Ein vielleicht zehnjähriges Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Zöpfen und Schuluniform, schrieb angestrengt in ein Schulheft. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn neugierig durch runde Brillengläser an. 

Es gab keine Kinder in diesem Haus, also hatte keiner von den Nachbarn darum gebeten, dass man kurz auf den Nachwuchs aufpasste… Hatte Murdock sie auf der Straße aufgelesen wie eine streunende Katze?

„Facey! Das ist Rosaria. Ich helfe ihr bei den Hausaufgaben.“ Murdock schob seine Mütze in den Nacken. „Das ist mein Freund Face. Ihm gehört die Wohnung.“ 

„Ähem, Murdock?“ Face lächelte bemüht. Mit Kindern hatte er so seine Schwierigkeiten. Die waren sehr schwer zu manipulieren – waren andererseits aber die geborenen Manipulatoren, wie jede Mutter wusste, deren Nachwuchs im Supermarkt nach Süßigkeiten verlangte. „Wo kommt Rosaria her?“

„Sie ist die Tochter von Anna“, erwiderte der Pilot, als würde das alles erklären. Als Face ihn weiter fragend ansah, setzte er hinzu: „Anna ist die Frau, die hier sauber macht.“

Das musste das erste Mal sein, dass er zur gleichen Zeit hier war, wie… wer auch immer sauber machte. „Der Reinigungsservice ist in der Miete eingeschlossen, ich habe niemanden persönlich dafür eingestellt.“ Er lächelte Rosaria zu, die ihn immer noch so irritierend stumm anstarrte. Vielleicht war ihre Familie erst kürzlich immigriert und sie sprach noch kein Englisch. Murdocks Spanischkenntnisse waren allerdings begrenzt… 

„Normalerweise ist Rosaria um diese Zeit noch in der Schule, aber der Unterricht ist ausgefallen, weil so viele Lehrer krank geworden sind“, fuhr Murdock fort. „Ich habe Anna gesagt, dass du sicher nichts dagegen hast.“ 

Er behielt Murdock besser im Auge, bevor der seine Wohnung mit Streunern füllte. „Natürlich, kein Problem“, log er. „Ich habe noch eine Reihe Telefongespräche zu führen.“

Murdock deutete in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Anna ist fast fertig, abgesehen vom Bad. Du kannst im Schlafzimmer so lange telefonieren, wie du willst.“

 

###

 

Als Face eine halbe Stunde später ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Murdock wieder alleine. 

„Anna und ihre Tochter sind weg, Muchacho“, meinte der Pilot, in einer Zeitschrift blätternd. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so große Angst vor Kindern hast.“ Er lachte. „Warte, bis ich das BA erzähle. Deshalb drückst du dich also immer davor, in seinem Jugendzentrum auszuhelfen.“ 

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Kindern.“ Face schubste Murdocks Beine von der Couch – und erinnerte sich einen Moment zu spät daran, dass das keine gute Idee sein konnte. 

Murdock setzte sich auf und presste eine Hand gegen seine Seite. 

„Entschuldige. Ich habe vergessen...“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach ihn der Pilot. „Es tut fast nicht mehr weh.“

Face stand auf. „Wo ist die Salbe, die ich dir mitgebracht habe? Im Drugstore haben sie gesagt, dass es die Beste ist, die man kaufen kann.“

„Ich kann mich selbst darum kümmern.“ 

„Wie du willst. Aber nur damit du es weißt, diese Hände sind sehr begehrt, um Sonnencreme aufzutragen.“ Face grinste. „Ich kann Namen nennen, falls du Referenzen willst.“ Der Scherz fiel offensichtlich flach. 

„Was soll das jetzt heißen? Dass es eine Ehre ist, wenn ich in den zweifelhaften Genuss davon komme?“, spottete Murdock, der ebenfalls aufstand.

„Was heißt zweifelhaft“, erwiderte Face leichthin, mit einem Schulterzucken. „Warum genießt du es nicht, so lange du kannst? Die Gelegenheit kommt vermutlich nicht so schnell wieder.“ Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis ihm klar wurde, dass er sich... bestenfalls ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte.

„Die Gelegenheit zu was?“, fragte Murdock nach einem langen Moment der Stille. „Den Sexappeal von Templeton Peck hautnah zu erleben? Ein paar Streicheleinheiten unseres ortsansässigen Liebesgottes abzubekommen? Du solltest dich nicht überschätzen. Nicht alle beeindruckt dein schmieriger Charme.“

„Schmieriger Charme? Kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden.“ Face machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber er blieb stehen, als Murdock zurückwich. Er hob die Hände, die Handflächen dem Piloten zugedreht. „Warte, ich habe das so nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nur…“ Er holte tief Atem. „Murdock, du kannst mit dem Versteckspiel aufhören, okay? Ich weiß Bescheid. Und… und es ändert absolut nichts zwischen uns. Ich wollte wirklich nur helfen.“ 

Murdock stand einen Moment sehr still, den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen gerichtet. Als er aufsah, hatten sich seine Augen verdunkelt. „Bescheid? Über was?“

„Über deine Gefühle für mich?“ Face konnte nicht verhindern, dass es wie eine Frage klang. Hatte er irgendetwas falsch verstanden?

Aber Murdock starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an - wie ein Kaninchen, das sich unvermittelt einer Schlange gegenüber fand. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass er ein Wort herausbrachte. 

Als er es schließlich schaffte, klang seine Stimme ungewohnt rau und die Worte bitter, fast schneidend. „Wem hat Hannibal noch davon erzählt? BA? Amy? Doktor Richter? Setzt ihr euch alle bei einem Bier zusammen und lacht über den Trottel, der sich ausgerechnet in einen Schürzenjäger verliebt, der sich seine Männlichkeit bei jeder Frau beweisen muss, die ihm über den Weg läuft?“ 

„Nun nicht bei jeder“, wandte Face ein. „Aber falls du damit etwas andeuten willst, ich bin sicher nicht so verzweifelt, dass ich mich an meinen Freunden vergreife.“ Er fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare. „Übrigens hat Hannibal kein Wort darüber verloren. Ich habe dich gehört, in dieser Nacht im Strandhaus, als du es ihm gesagt hast. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will, dass ich offenbar der Letzte bin, der davon erfährt.“ 

Murdock lachte, leise und humorlos. „Selbstmitleid, das ist neu. Bisher habe ich bestenfalls Mitleid bekommen. Oder Prügel bezogen.“ Er nahm seine Jacke, die über dem Rücken der Couch hing und zog sie an, klopfte die Taschen suchend ab. Schließlich fand er eine Handvoll Münzen und drehte sich um.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Face.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Templeton. Ich nehme den Bus zurück ins Krankenhaus.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort durchquerte Murdock das Wohnzimmer und verschwand in den Flur. Gleich darauf fiel eine Tür ins Schloss.

Face entschied, dass es möglicherweise besser war, ihm jetzt nicht zu folgen. 

Er war sicher, dass Murdock alleine ins Krankenhaus zurückfand. 

Wieder fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare – ohne zu realisieren, dass er die Bemühungen der Stylistin vollkommen zunichte machte, die auch für die so natürlich wirkenden Strähnchen verantwortlich war – und rückte dann seine Krawatte zurecht. 

Er spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich für das unausweichliche Gespräch mit dem Colonel Mut anzutrinken.

 

Ende


End file.
